


A Little Too Drunk

by silence-writes (makeshiftwings)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Mention of alcohol, minor out of character behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 22:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makeshiftwings/pseuds/silence-writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night after a long hunt, the three boys sit in their hotel room drinking. After a while it deteriorates into childish behavior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Too Drunk

It was late. So late, it could be considered early. The alarm clock on the hotel night stand showed 5:26, and with the way the sun was suspended in the sky, it was almost impossible to tell if that was AM or PM unless you knew. And they knew, simply because they had been hunting all night. They knew because since they arrived back in the hotel room they had been drowning their woes in alcohol drenched inebriation.

Now at 5 in the morning, they were losing their wits. Reverting back into the childhood they never really had, the Winchester boys bounced a giant bouncy ball back and forth, seeing who could hit the other in the forehead more often. Castiel sat on the sofa watching the spectacle, waiting for a moment when something terrible might happen; an angel or demon bursting through the door, one of the boys literally knocking the others eye out, who knew what could happen nowadays.

After a few more tosses at Sam, Dean decided to play a game he called "Hit the Deck". Sam knew this game very well, and was prepared for when the ball went soaring across the hotel room bouncing off the walls and ducked under the end table. Castiel however, was unaware for what was going to happen, and when the ball knocked him in the head and slid behind him and into the sofa he looked at Dean and frowned.

"What are you doing?" His deep voice rumbled, laced with exhaustion and annoyance. "There are far more important things to be doing besides hitting the deck."

Dean climbed onto the sofa, "Aw Cas, come on. Lighten up, man!" He started digging through the sofa cushions searching for the ball. "It's just a game. I didn't mean to hit you in the head."

Cas rolled his eyes, unamused. Unamused until Dean's hand brushed against his side. Slight laughter trickled out of him and he looked almost alarmed.

"You have got to be kidding." Sam perked up from under the table. "Are you seriously... Dean is he seriously ticklish?"

Dean shrugged and danced his fingers along Castiel's sides again. Another laugh escaped Cas' lips and he scowled. "I do not approve of this childish behavior, Dean. I ask that you stop."

"Why?" Dean asked with a huge smile on his face, "This is hilarious."

Dean pinned Cas against the couch and started tickling him feverishly. Castiel's laughter shook the room and the lamp on the nightstand fell off and shattered. Dean sat back down and sighed.

"Today's been a great day. Killed some demons. Tickled an angel. Next thing you know, I'll be winning the lotto!" Dean sent a sideways glance in Castiel's direction. Castiel responded by rolling his eyes and disappearing into nothingness. Dean frowned, "Great. Where do you think he ran off to this time?"

Sam shrugged, "Maybe he went to get you your winning ticket?"

**Author's Note:**

> written for an anonymous request on tumblr


End file.
